


Hairstyles and Accessories

by kibasniper



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Light-Hearted, Presents, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Kitty takes care of Franke's hair, and Franke creates something entirely new for Kitty.





	Hairstyles and Accessories

Thick, luscious orange locks slipped through Kitty’s deft fingers. She maneuvered the pliable plastic comb through Franke’s hair as the nearby radio played an upbeat tune of the times. The electronic synths mingled with the squirrels tittering outside. Loving lyrics caressed the sticky humid air.

Kitty hummed along, sitting on her knees. As Franke straightened her back at the edge of her bed, Kitty continued brushing. She weaved out faint remnants of feathers trapped in Franke’s rich tresses. Franke had borrowed a feathered headband from Kitty, but as they sunbathed by Lake Oblongata, a fervent seabreeze unfurled the headband in its entirety. Kitty picked the feathers out, lining them on the bed beside her.

Franke grumbled, tempted to hunch forward and rest her face in her hands. She picked at her cuticles only for Kitty’s chastising voice to rise, reminding her that nails were sensitive and could become discolored if scratched. Franke glumly nodded only to squeak out a giggle when Kitty tickled a pearly gray feather to her square cheek.

“Don’t worry about our tanning time, Franke. We can always go later,” Kitty said, setting aside the comb and feather, “and I’ve finished taking out all the feathers.”

Franke removed the remaining black band from the top of her head. She lightly stretched the band, remarking, “But wasn’t this handband special to you? I thought you said this headband needed to be imported from, like, New York City.”

“Oh, no way. It was just a headband with hawk feathers for extra style. My dad can buy a new one as soon as I snap my fingers,” Kitty said, snapping for emphasis.

Franke grinned, leaning against Kitty. She gripped the feathers, each of varying sizes, and she kneaded the quills. She twisted the quills around the base of the headband as Kitty gathered Franke’s hair. Kitty removed two scarlet hair ties from her wrist and evenly parted her hair down the back into even splits. She swiftly braided her hair, slender fingers curling around every lock. No split ends existed as long as Kitty carefully intertwined every strand. Tying the tips of Franke’s brands with her hair ties, Kitty leaned back. She raised her hands, marvelling at her work with a satisfied smirk.

Franke stood, hiding the headband behind her back. Kitty’s lips stretched into an amused grin, clearly knowing Franke had created something thoroughly new with her headband. As Franke flicked her braids over her straightened shoulders, she crookedly grinned while Kitty humored her.

“So, did you see what I was making?” Franke asked, rocking on her heels.

Kitty tapped her plump cheek. “Well, I was so busy braiding your beautifully rich and thick hair that I didn’t notice.”

Even though she had been complimented many times before by Kitty, the remark rosied Franke’s cheeks. “Not as good as yours, Kitty. When your hair gets a little longer, I’ll braid yours, and we can match.”

“I’d love that! Let’s put in heart barrettes, too. My dad is gonna send me some with real silver and gold in them,” Kitty said, twirling a lock of muted violet hair, and she enjoyed the eager light illuminating in Franke’s eyes. “Still, what do you have behind your back? I think I see it peeking out.”

When Kitty gestured to the faint feather poking out by her elbow, Franke whipped out her modified headband. The quills braided together around the left edge of headband. The feathers meshed together, fanning and overlapping like a pristine fan. Under the cabin lights, the feathers glinted and appeared much softer.

“Tada! What’s old is now new, and what’s broken is now fixed,” Franke said, slipping the headband on Kitty’s head. She brushed Kitty’s bangs and smoothed them with her thumbs.

Kitty hummed, brightening as she gingerly caressed the feathers. She had something no other camper in Whispering Rock would ever own, and coming from Franke, it was an absolutely priceless gift. She knew Franke had been skilled with creating appurtenances, but receiving hair accessories from Franke enticed her fluttering heart. Kitty stood and threw her arms out, and a laugh tumbled out of mouth.

Franke beamed, sweeping Kitty off her feet. She swung her around, and the buzzing insects were blown away with the sudden forceful wind. They nestled together, pressing their foreheads and giggling in girlish unison. Franke set Kitty on the creaking wooden floorboards, keeping their fingers laced and warmly smiling.

“I’ll make you one, too, but right now, I wanna show off what my girlfriend made for me,” Kitty said, and Franke nodded, beaming.

“That sounds perfect, Kitty,” she said, escorting Kitty outside so they could glamorize in front of a gaggling crowd.


End file.
